


A Sleigh Ride Together With You

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Christmas Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Holidays, M/M, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: The beauty of the night was absolutely stunning. Harry had never seen the stars shine so brightly in the sky, had never realized snow could be so white and look like billions of tiny crystals laid out on the ground. They barely needed the lanterns that hung on rods attached to the sleigh, with how strong the light of the moon was over them. Nevertheless, he was grateful for it, considering how the warm glow cast shadows and light on Louis’ face in dancing patterns. He looked almost unreal.*Or, Louis is Harry's blind date for the evening, and sleigh rides make for a magical night.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Sleigh Ride Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story I'm adding to this series. I'm sad I didn't have more time to write more fleshed out work, but it was really fun exercising my brain so much and hopefully providing some with entertainment. I had a lot of fun!! Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, left kudos, and bookmarked. 
> 
> Hope you all have a happy holigays. <333

Harry’s nerves were in a bundle. He was supposed to be meeting his blind date in Richmond Park in half an hour, and he still didn’t know what to wear. 

“The red one is really pretty, but I also really enjoy this green one with the shiny tinsel-looking yarn sewn into it.”

“Go with the red one,” Niall, his best friend and flatmate said from his bed. 

“You didn’t even look up from your phone!”

“That’s ‘cause I know you’re just going to go with whatever you like best, anyway. Also, I’ve literally been sat here for an hour, Harry. Louis’ not going to dismiss you if you don’t have an outfit fit to meet the queen in.”

Harry groaned, stripping down and getting dressed. Thankfully, he had friends who were just as comfortable with nudity as he was. And also had attractive friends they could set each other up with. 

Louis was one of Niall’s best mates that he’d met in university, and he said he’d not been dating for a year. Harry appreciated when people took time to sort themselves out before jumping into the next relationship. It gave him hope that maybe this date would promise him more than a talking stage and a few hook-ups. 

He wanted something real, being that he was twenty-two and had gotten his partying phase out in his years at uni. Even then, Harry had always had that little glimmer of desire shining in him, peeking out every now and again when he met someone that he developed strong feelings for. The desire for something serious was never reciprocated though, so Harry learned to tamper it down ‘til it was almost nothing. Until now. 

Thirty minutes later, he was bundled up in his coat and exiting his cab to walk towards the entrance to the park where he was meant to meet Louis at. Niall had shown him a few pictures of him before, so he knew who to look for. 

When the two found each other in the few people mulling about, their gazes met at the same time, and Harry felt something inside of him sigh in relief. 

“Harry?” Louis asked. 

“That’d be me,” he replied, taking in Louis’ bright eyes and red nose, the way his light scruff accentuated his bone structure. 

It was all a little overwhelming. 

“The man, the myth, the legend--standing right in front of me,” Louis grinned. 

Cocking his head, Harry fiddled with his hat. “I’m only a man.”

“Ah, not according to Niall. He’s supplied me with many interesting stories from your years of friendship.”

Harry bit his lip. “Oh, god. That’s a little embarrassing.”

“Endearing, embarrassing--same thing, innit?” 

“Not at all,” Harry breathed, his stomach dipping a little at the laugh Louis let out, his head falling back slightly. 

“Well, from what I gathered, you seem to be a fan of romance, if stories of your wooing of many a lucky lad from your days on campus are anything to go by.  _ So,” _ Louis drawled, guiding Harry gently by the back farther into the park, “I decided to be the first to try to beat you at your own game. Since, it seems, not many returned the efforts.”

“Niall’s got a big mouth,” Harry murmured as he took in the sight before him. 

Heartily, Louis laughed, “Perhaps, but it’s helpful in some cases.”

He should’ve been more mad that Niall divulged so much information about his previous love life, but he couldn’t be bothered to bring up the anger, when before him were four very large, very beautiful white and black horses attached to a sleigh. The sleigh was decorated with intricate carvings that look like golden leaves, little golden bells hanging down from the sides, the seat a rich, buttery leather with a thick, heavy blanket laying on it, and two steaming cups of something Harry guessed was sweet. 

“Climb aboard when you’re ready! There’s a lot of deer to see during the evenings, so prepare your phones if you want to capture them,” said the woman sitting on the front, raised part of the sleigh, reins in hand. 

“That’s alright, I think I’ll just live in the moment for now,” he replied, still trying to catch his breath. 

“I like how you think,” Louis grinned, helping him up into the large sleigh. 

Once both were settled in, Louis wrapped them up in the blanket, and their sleigh driver clucked to the horses, and they were off. 

The beauty of the night was absolutely stunning. Harry had never seen the stars shine so brightly in the sky, had never realized snow could be so white and look like billions of tiny crystals laid out on the ground. They barely needed the lanterns that hung on rods attached to the sleigh, with how strong the light of the moon was over them. Nevertheless, he was grateful for it, considering how the warm glow cast shadows and light on Louis’ face in dancing patterns. He looked almost unreal. 

“This was a really good idea,” Harry said. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Louis replied, “Because this part I had no help from Niall’s big mouth with.”

Harry honked a laugh out, slapping his hand over his mouth. That sounded entirely too loud in the quiet of the field they were riding through, and Harry thought he heard some animals in the distance running off. Mortified that Louis was pulling his hands from his face, he looked down bashfully. 

“Don’t, don’t do that. You have a lovely laugh,” Louis complimented him, soft smile on his face as he gazed at the blush growing red under his skin. 

“‘S embarrassing,” Harry mumbled.

“Aht,” Louis pointed a finger at him, “ _ Endearing. _ ‘Sides, my laugh sounds like the actual spelling of ‘ha, ha’. I’d never judge.”

Harry giggled, then, causing him to blush more. He slumped into Louis’ shoulder to hide it. His voice seemed to be determined to make the worst sounds possible around Louis. “You’re supposed to brag about yourself on a date, not roast yourself.”

“Maybe, I’m just not like other men, Curly. You ever thought about that?” Louis joked, pulling a curl that fell over Harry’s eye that wasn’t smushed into Louis’ shoulder. 

The nickname made his nerves tingle, adrenaline pumping through his veins, making him bold and giddy. 

“So, you don’t want just sex out of this?” he blurted.

“Woah, woah, this is a first date, love. I’m not looking for anything besides a li’l kiss, maybe. But even that’s to be pleasantly surprised at being given, not expected.”

The softness of Louis’ teasing voice, and his genuine words made Harry squirm. “I think a little,  _ tiny _ kiss can be arranged.”

“Yeah? Not even gonna make me work for it, huh?” Louis shifted in his seat, and Harry felt his eyes on him.

Pushing off from where he’d been resting himself on Louis and propping his elbow on the back of the sleigh, he studied Louis. “Well, I don’t usually kiss until the end of the date. It’s dependent on your performance.”

Louis’ curved eyebrows raised, amused smirk on his face. “Oh, well, good thing I took theatre in uni, otherwise I’d be hopeless.”

“Speaking of uni, are you doing what you went to it for?” Harry asked, perking up.

“Well, I’ve managed to snag some small jobs in theatres around London. I’m still working on the point when I can start teaching classes. Theatres like to get to know you first before letting you have their space to teach. It’s a bit exclusive of them, if you ask me.”

“I agree, but I can’t complain.”

“Why?”

“It means I could come watch you.”

“Already planning our second date, hm?” 

“Not  _ necessarily,” _ Harry dragged out, finger tracing over the hem of Louis’ woolen jacket sleeve. 

Louis chuckled, but was interrupted from saying something back when Harry’s eyes widened, and he gasped. 

“Look, Louis, Look!”

There was a group of deer standing in a huddle not too far from where their sleigh was sliding through. Some of them were intrigued, head raised and eyes wide, ears perked. But others, most likely used to the frequency of the sleigh passing through, simply kept digging in the snow for grass to eat underneath. 

“They’re beautiful,” Louis murmured, “I’ve never seen so many of them up close.”

“They look so fragile. I wish I could pet one.”

Louis looked over at him, and Harry’s eyes met his. “I think deer are your spirit animal.”

“What, why?”

“You’ve got similar delicate features. Got them beautiful doe eyes,” Louis smoothed a thumb under Harry’s unblinking eye. “Not to mention those bambi legs of yours.”

The compliments made him blush, but he couldn’t bury his head in Louis’ shoulder this time. Instead, he went for something better. He moved in slow, his nose tickling against Louis’ cheek, then his own nose. Their breaths mingled in the cold air, and Harry’s hand cupped Louis’ cheek, feeling the tick of his jaw under his palm. He wanted to tell him to stop holding back from doing what he was itching to, feeling Louis’ hands smooth down the sides of Harry’s waist and anchor themselves on his hips. Instead, he took in a breath and closed the gap between them. 

The kiss felt like how Louis’ voice sounded, Louis’ lips smooth against his own with the scratch of his scruff sending frissions of desire through his body. Harry wanted to rub his face against Louis’ cheek, wanted to feel that burn against the inner parts of his thighs. 

It only took a few moments for Louis to surge forward, hands gripping into Harry now, opening him up, their tongues meeting, the taste of cinnamon tea in their mouth shared. Louis’ enthusiasm was reigned in once again, and Harry whimpered for more, as he pulled back.    
The glow of the lanterns on him stunned Harry into silence as Louis gazed at him, entranced much in the same way Harry was feeling.

“I can see why you save kissing ‘til the end.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause now I really don’t want to stop.”

“Who says you have to?” Harry grinned.

Louis claimed his lips again, and Harry, even years down the road, would forever mark their second kiss as a promise that he never  _ would _ stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone again for reading etc. :) <33 <3 If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)


End file.
